Our Quest
by Assassin.Yuki
Summary: When the girls are inspired to go adventuring they meet some people they thought they wouldn't see again and this time they are changed especially since they are about the age of 14 now. What happens when these rivals develop a friendship with each other over some time. Will things happen to these young heroes and their playful ways? PPG
1. Chapter 1 Hopeful

Disclaimer: I do not own Power puff girls and unfortunately will never ever.

**Chapter 1:Hopeful**

It was a beautiful afternoon in Townsville and the girls were silent as ever in their household. "Bubbles, Buttercups take a look at this." said Blossoms showing them an amazing waterfall in her book of awesome things while breaking the silence. Bubbles and Buttercups were very fascinated at what they read about the waterfall and wondered what it would be like to see it in real life. "I know! What if we ask professor if we could go adventuring!" said Bubbles hoping they would agree with her, " It would be like a small vacation for always saving the day!" Buttercup agreed with her sister's idea by nodding her head with an exited smile on. Blossoms wasn't so sure because of all the unsafe things out of the city. It was bad enough with all the bad guys and villains in their town but then again it would give her a nice break and some time to catch up on reading her book so she agreed. The girls went downstairs to their living room where the professor was practicing his martial arts. "Professor." the girls said together "Yes?" the professor answered falling to the ground and hitting his head on the floor. "Could we please go adventuring" asked Bubbles, "plus it would be like a vacation to us for always saving the day." added Buttercups, "Also, I'll learn all about the interesting things in the world like all the species of bees." said Blossoms finally finishing the sentence. The professor thought about it while the girls were doing puppy eyes and begging to go. "Alright but if I don't see happy faces and happy stories when you girls come home, I will never let you go adventuring again understand." Yes professor." The girls said thanking him and giving him big hugs. "So... when do we leave?" asked Buttercup impatiently waiting for the answer. "In 2 days not including today" answered the professor. The girls agreed including Buttercup who held a dissapointed face.

The next day the girls went to the park because the professor said he had a surprise for them and he didn't want them to come home till 3 pm. It was just 9:30 in the morning and they sat under a tree in the park. "What are we suppose to do now?" asked Buttercup. "Well..." said Bubbles being cut off by Buttercups who then said "NO BUBBLES WE ARE NOT PLAYING DOLLS!", "pushy much huh? also, I was going to say if you wanted to get some candy at that booth there." corrected bubbles almost teary eyed. "Oh...I'm sorry."Buttercups apologized which rarely ever happens. "It's okay let's just get candy already!.. one thing..." said bubbles, "what's the problem?" Buttercup asked while looking at Bubbles checking her pockets. "oohhhh..." Buttercup and Bubbles stared at each other showing that they had no money so they turned to Blossom who looked up at them and said "No you guys can't 'borrow' my money because you guys never pay me back, and I'm reading a book here FYI." They sighed at each other for actually thinking Blossom would give them money after all the money they owe her. "So what do we do now huh?" asked Bubbles. They sat there quietly since there was nothing to do. Then all of a sudden Bubbles tagged Buttercup while giggling and running away. "Why you little..!" Buttercup said while running to Bubbles trying to tag her and then she finally caught her "gotcha!" Buttercup yelled and they ran around trying to catch each other until they agreed to scare Blossom and tag her. Blossom screamed when both of them yelled boo from behind her while grabbing her shoulders then, they both said tag and tagged Blossom who was now part of their game. They chased each other around for about an hour and stopped playing after they were tired. They then stayed at the park for 4 hours and 30 minutes doing random stuff to satisfy themselves and of course had a picnic/lunch at around 12.

They came home finding the professor in the living room with three backpacks of the colors pinkish-red, green, and blue. "Surprise!" Screamed the professor hoping they wouldn't see the mistake of names but unfortunately they did. The girls came to the backpack which they thought were theirs but made a mistake "the blue backpack says Blossom's name on it" said Bubbles surprised at the mix up. "The pink one says Buttercup on it." said Blossom calmly, "And the green one says Bubbles on it!" cried Buttercup. The professor was sweating since he knew this would happen, he then thought about something to tell them and he got a great idea. " Well girls I thought I would switch the colors up a bit so you can have more variety in your colors." said the professor hoping the girls would fall for his trick. The girls said OK even though Blossom knew the professor was lying. They went shopping for things they will need when adventuring like a tent, sleeping bag, extra comfy pillows, some books, binoculars, a compass, water-bottles, notebooks, and drawing pads. The girls ate at a nice restaurant and went back home to sleep for their big day.

So what do you guys think? This is my first fanfic so please no mean words or mean comments. I appreciate Suggestions and nice comments.I will go up to chapter 3 and wait for reviews on thinking if I should continue this story or not. In this they are 14 and childish except for Blossom...most of the time.


	2. Chapter 2: Onward!

Disclaimer: Once again, I don't own Power Puff Girls even though I would really want to.(*sigh*)

**Chapter 2: Onward!**

"Buttercup...Buttercup...wake up! We're gonna leave you if you keep sleeping!"Buttercup heard yelling and wondered who was was shouting at her this early in the morning. "Okay, okay I'm awake. Keep your pants on will ya, and stop shouting at me this early in the morning." Buttercup finally managed to say. When she opened her eyes, she saw Bubbles looking at her in an annoyed way and Blossom putting stuff into the bags the professor gave them. " Uh-mm Buttercup, it's 11:15 in the morning and we're leaving at a 12:30." said Blossom making a look at her to hurry up and change. The girls put stuff they needed, or completely didn't need at all in their backpacks that gave them. Buttercup was still slightly mad that her backpack was pinkish-red instead of her usual green attire. Blossom put the things they would need in their bags like toothbrushes, compasses, sleeping bags, pillows, water-bottles, the note books, drawing pads, and change of clothes. Then she added her book of awesome things, book of math, physics, science, maps, history, etc. She also added things like umbrellas just in-case it rained. Bubbles on the other hand put stuffed animals, crayons, markers, a diary, and some stuff that she thought were cute but didn't really need for the adventure. Buttercup just threw random things in her bag like her d.s which she finally found and the charger too, her iPod touch, some other video games, and don't forget her binoculars which she thinks are extra awesome. " Girls come on, lunch is ready and there's only 30 more minutes until you leave." yelled the professor from all the way in the kitchen. The girls sighed, they really didn't like the professor's cooking but when they got downstairs, to their surprise it was like a buffet of delicious looking foods. "I ordered a delivery buffet for you girls since I won't get to see you for a while and I already took Bubbles and Buttercup out of school since you guys will be away." said Professor Utonium smiling at the girls. The girl's jaws dropped. They shook it off and Buttercup questioned the professor about why only Bubbles and her were taken out of school and not all three of professor was about to answer when Bubbles interrupted and said "she already graduated from high-school, remember?" Buttercup looked at Blossom and whispered "is it true?" while Blossom simply gave a nod in agreement. When they were finished lunch, they took their backpacks and things, made their good-byes to everyone and flew out of the town, heading towards the forest that is certainly away from there.

They finally landed on the soft green grass when they heard talking. They followed the sound of 3 familiar voices...boy voices. The Rowdy Ruff Boys fled from Mojo Jojo and somehow went into the same forest out of the town. "Girls...hide." whispered Blossom who was hiding behind a tree. The girls quickly hid, but their incredibly noisy sister, Buttercup who jumped into a bush and hurt herself as well as make tons of noise blew their cover. "What was that noise?" asked a certain Rowdy Ruff wearing the color blue. "I don't exactly know, let's check over there." said The Rowdy Ruff Boy with green clothing while pointing to the bushes the girls were hiding in. Bubbles and Blossom glared at Buttercup making Buttercup yell "I'm sorry!" to both of them. Blossom sighed and said "you just totally blew our cover now they know we're here! There's only one thing we can do and that is...RUN! The girls jumped out of their hiding spots which let the boys spot them and yell "There they are!" They ran as fast as they could because if they flew the boys would fly and shoot laser beams at them with their eyes until they get hurt and won't be able to fly. Bubbles couldn't keep up with the girls and tripped so she grabbed Buttercup's legs which made her trip and grab Blossom's legs who also tripped, and all three of the girls fell into a hole that opened up after they tripped, but the closed again after they were inside. "Waaaah we're falling doooown!" the girls screamed. While the girls were falling the boys searched for them but couldn't find anybody and split up , then later asked each-other "Brick?" asked the guy in the green outfit."nope" answered Brick which is the guy wearing red "Boomer? he asked "nothing." answered Boomer which was the guy in blue "Butch?" Boomer asked "no luck" Butch answered. The three guys sighed and gave up and went back to their 'base'. The girls finally landed after falling for about 5-7 minutes. "Where are we?" asked Bubbles. "I don't know but it looks cool!" answered Buttercup who was drooling over all the video games and gadgets. They landed at a place that looked like a small hotel or inn that was underground. "Blossom...you...brought our money right?" asked Buttercup who was a bit nervous for the answer. "Yeah, yeah I brought the $5,000 and I'm making sure you two don't use it up like most of the time for your stupid cravings." answered Blossom a bit annoyed. It was now 4:30 pm and They decided to continue their adventure the next day early in the morning. "can we play the video games at the arcade?" asked Bubbles and Buttercup. "We only need 10 bucks for the two of us." said Buttercup "pleeeeeaaaassse!" they begged. "Fine but 10 bucks is all and you guys better be back by 6:00." answered Blossom who was a bit annoyed with all their begging and acting like little kids. Blossom payed the inn-keeper 60 bucks for the 3 of them and relaxed the whole time in the room they were assigned to go to, and at 6 pm told Bubbles and Buttercup where their room was, what the girls didn't know was that the Rowdy Ruff Boys were staying there too...

**So that was chapter 2. You like? Anyways I will post at-least once or twice a week. I still appreciate nice comments and reviews , but no mean ones please.I might mix some things up to give it a bit of fun so, that's it for now.**


	3. Chapter 3: What they want

**Disclaimer: I do not own Power puff girls so too bad for you humans.**

**I thank people who reviewed (only 2) and people who take their time to read my story. I feel happy because this is my first story….Thanks again!**

**Chapter 3: What they want**

**Bubbles' POV**

It was 6:00 in the morning the next day and there was a loud "BANG" sound inside the inn. I woke up first before the two other girls and was still sleepy but was curious to know what that sound was. I left a note to the Blossom and Buttercup saying that I took a walk, so they wouldn't worry about me. After I made sure they were both asleep I opened the door to leave and tiptoed out. I followed the noise I heard to the lounge and quietly peeked in. There I found the Rowdy Ruff boys facing guns at the inn-keeper and holding what looked like a bag of money. Bubbles who was now even more curious, decided to get closer to listen to them, but made sure not to get too close so that they couldn't see her. "Tell us where it is!" ordered Brick who shot his gun at the inn-keeper but missed. "What are you talking about!? I don't know what your looking for! What secrets would I have! I'm just an employee!" cried the inn-keeper "Please don't kill me!" Then another gun was fired and this time it almost hit me which made me jump and scream. The boys looked to the spot I was hiding in, and walked towards me. "Dang, I really can't keep quiet just like Buttercup can I?" I thought to myself. She started running towards her room but didn't remember what number it was "67 or 68?" She went to 67 first and tried to open the door but it didn't work. She tried 68 and it clicked, then the door opened. I saw Blossom looking at me like I did something wrong. I started tearing up because something inside me told me I was really scared.

**Blossom's POV**

When Bubbles walked in I was relieved and angry at the same time. She had a scared face on her so I came closer to give her a comforting hug."It's okay everything's fine. Now hush and tell me what happened." I said gently and quietly to make sure Buttercup didn't wake up but to cheer Bubbles up. Bubbles explained to me that the RRBs are here at this inn so I woke Buttercup up, packed everything, and prepared to leave with my sisters. "Come on girls, we gotta leave now and try to figure out what they want, so nothing bad happens." I commanded as they grabbed their bags. We went outside our room to leave, but found the Rowdy Ruff boys down the hall near the exit. We quietly flew up so they don't hear footsteps when we're leaving and we stealthily exited through the back door. When we got out we flew up near the mountain to try to find information about what they wanted. When we got there it was 2 pm and we found a small hut. In the hut there was all different scrolls,books, images, and even notes about most things in the world! Of course I was amazed with all the information and stories, but what I really want to know was what the Rowdy Ruff Boys really want. "Who goes there!" said a deep voice that seemed to belong to an old man. "Uhhhhm have you happen to see 3 boys who wear the colours red, green and blue?" I asked still wondering. The old man nodded his head in a form of saying yes. "They were my students until 2 days ago when they turned back and took one of my scrolls too." The old told us. He explained everything that had happened when they left and which scroll they took. "Whats a Pow-erbline-amon?" asked Bubbles. " A powerblingamond is a gem with the mystical powers of you girls and the Rowdy Ruff Boys that were hidden so nobody will be greedy with power. But there is still a chance that the powers will be taken away by those who are evil and will try to destroy our world and those of pure hearts who will try to protect our world. Every new thing you girls learn will make you learn a new mystical power. Bubbles, queen of water and summoner of animals from land and sea. Buttercup, the ruler of plants and summoner of exotic creatures. Last but not least Blossom, the hero of air and summoner of the secret mystical creatures." The girls were amazed and now determined to stop the Rowdy Ruff Boys from whatever evil and greed they had in their evil hearts.

**So that was chapter 3. I know my stories are short but I don't really have time cuz of school and other stupid stuff. I'll try to make them longer. I will go up to chapter 5 then wait for reviews. I need at-least 10 reviews for me to continue my story because its not worth it if nobody likes it. I hope for only nice reviews plz :)**


	4. Chapter 4: Destiny

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: I don't wanna say it!**

** Bubbles: Come on please!**

** Me: Nooo!**

** Buttercup: Say it!**

** Me: You're not my mom, you can't tell me what to do!**

** Blossom: Come on just say it, it's not like you own us either!**

** Me: Touché…I don't own the Power Puff Girls I just own this story line I'm writing…**

**Chapter 4: Destiny.**

**Buttercup's** **POV.**

" So...I'm the ruler of plants and exotic animals huh? That is...FREAKIN' AWESOME! I wanna try that out! Let's see um" I was shocked, amazed, and super happy about the news, but then " STOP! You must remember that you are not suppose to be greedy!" the old man stopped me from talking some more so I wouldn't become evil somehow. Later that day, we set off to go explore some more and maybe try to get a new 'special' power like...I dunno really but we can still try...right? "I wonder what we will learn..." Mumbled Bubbles, "I like learning... except at school..." We talked about what we think would happen and all those random stuff while we walked down the mountain. I know that we couldn't fly down, but still I wonder why "Wh-" I was then cut-off by Blossom who then said "We can't fly because we will lose energy, and because I know those boys are still looking for us, so it's dangerous." I stopped and looked at her with wide eyes. "What are you staring at me funny?" she asked me, I shook my head and said "it's nothing...oh look! It's the inn we were staying at before!" then I ran passed them laughing my head off while they fell for my trick.

**Blossom's POV.**

We finally got to the bottom of the mountain and proceeded on continuing their quest. "That's it! I'm far too hungry to continue on! Let's just stay here for the rest of the day." whined Buttercup. "Well, we have to keep moving 'Far too hungry to continue' because this isn't a good spot." I said. Buttercup whined again more annoyed this time. We found an open spot in the forest and set up to camp there for the night. "Bubbles!" yelled Buttercup. "What do you want?" replied Bubbles. "Make me some food!" "But, Blossom has all the supplies! Not me!" After 15 minutes of arguing between Bubbles and Buttercup, I finally brought over some food. "Here, now shut up and quit whining about food." I ordered. We stayed silent for 10 minutes until Bubbles broke the silence by yelling "I BROKE THE SILENCE!" I sighed and looked up to her. She then smiled and said "What?"

We finished eating our food at around 5 pm so I asked Buttercup to go to a nearby river and get a bucket of water. "Why me!" she complained. "Because I said so, and you've been acting lazy for the day. You deserve this for tricking us earlier." I answered her. "So...it's not my fault you looked." I sent her a glare and then looked away.

**Buttercup's** **POV.**

I took a bucket and searched for a nearby river or at least lake. "Ah, a waterfall! Yess! That must mean there is water here!" I ran to the waterfall and to my surprise, found the Rowdy ruff boys at the other side of the river. I quickly took a bucket full of water and ran to our camping grounds. The boys chased me until I was at base. I felt a weird aura, that started hurting my head. It felt like the presence of Bubbles and girly, flowery, foresty auras. "Hey girls, do you guys feel that strange aura presence?" I asked them. Bubbles shook her head. "To tell you the truth, I actually do feel that." Blossom said.

**Bubbles: I didn't get to have a point of view in this one :(**

**Buttercup: So? I did!**

**Blossom: You guys, don't be such whiny kids.**

**Me: Okay, that was the end of this chapter. I know it was SUPER short, but I didnt want to lose all my ideas again cuz my computer dies quickly. So I'm waiting to replace my battery...Hopefully. *sigh**


End file.
